Evil Principals
by Effervescence
Summary: [CHAPTER 2!] Crossover with Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Ferris and Brian eat pizza and discuss girls, flare guns, and the joys of physics club. Still a fluffy little fic.
1. Sloane and Claire

Evil Principals

By: Effervescent Shine

Disclaimer: John Hughes owns both The Breakfast Club and Ferris Bueller's Day Off, and all characters associated with either. I just own copies of the movies. 

A/N: Hm, I'm not really sure if this story is finished or not…but I thought I'd post it anyway, maybe get some feedback and ideas? (That means review please, hint hint…) Oh, and even though this is a crossover, I figured I'd put it in here, because it's more about Claire anyway. 

_Okay, so if side A is perpendicular to side B and has a length of 8 cm, then side C, connecting at a 75° angle, has a value of...what?? Who cares!_

With a frustrated sigh, Sloane Peterson slams her Math textbook shut and slides it down her desk. Homework is so overrated, anyway. Besides, it's Saturday. She has better things to do. She looks at the clock beside her. Ah, perfect. Claire will be home by now. She picks up the phone and dials her best friend. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Claire, it's me. Can you talk?"

"Yeah. I'm not like, grounded, or anything."

"So - enjoy your detention?" Sloane asks teasingly and hears Claire groan on the other end of the line in reply.

"All day! And on a Saturday! It sucked. And I still can't believe that I got busted _AND_ got detention for going to the mall, whereas you spend all day running around with your boyfriend and nothing happens to you. That bites. I should just switch to your school."

"Hey, my school's just as bad, why else would I be skipping?"

"Well, at least you aren't stuck with the principal-from-hell."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that…you have no idea how crazy mine is."

"Well," sighs Claire, "at least yours doesn't believe in Saturday detention just for shopping. And, with a boyfriend like yours, I can think of a few things you'd skip school to do..." Claire trails off suggestively.

"Claire!" Sloane shrieks, "shut up! Besides, it wasn't like that. Cam was with us anyway."

"Sloane, I am shocked. Two guys? I never would have guessed. You seem like such a nice girl..." Claire tries to be serious, but soon both girls are giggling hysterically. 

"Okay, okay. Seriously, now." Claire takes a deep breath and stops laughing. "I have something I wanna tell you about."

"Ooh, sounds gossipy. Spill, please." Sloane sprawls herself out on her bed and gets comfortable. Usually there is no stopping Claire once she gets started on a good topic. They could be here for a while. 

"Okay, so I was a detention today, and Andy was there, and this geek Brian, and you know that weird girl, Alison? She's actually pretty cool - she has *such* a thing for Andy, it's so cute. But anyways, that's not really the point. Okay." Claire pauses to take a much-needed breath, but then immediately starts talking again. "This other guy was there, John Bender. He's like this druggie-never actually shows up for class-badass kind of guy. You know him? 

"Um, no," replied Sloane, wondering where Claire was going with this. "But I know the type. Why?"

"Well, we were talking, and he wasn't really as bad as I thought. Just misunderstood, kinda? And like, he asked me out. At least I _think_ he asked me out...it was kind of unspoken or something, I don't know...I think he likes me, for _me_, you know?" The last few sentences spill out of Claire in a rush. Sloane is quiet for a couple of seconds, to make sure Claire is done all her talking, and to try to remember the last time she heard Claire sounding so uncertain about a guy. 

"Is this, like, really serious, Claire?"

"I don't know. I think that I hope so. Is that bad? Maybe he's not the serious type...but it felt...different. So, yeah. Maybe it is serious."

"Wow. You gotta let me meet this guy. Oh, hey. Speaking of serious, you will never guess what Ferris told me on Friday."

"What?" 

"Well, he basically said he wanted to marry me someday. Actually, he wanted to marry me right then, but I don't think he was being totally serious. With Ferris you never know though."

"Ohmigawd! That is so cute! You have the sweetest boyfriend. No wonder everyone loves him - crap. My mom's calling me. Look, I gotta go, okay? I'll talk to you later."

"Later." Sloane hangs up the phone and smiles. The sweetest boyfriend? Yeah, she definately has that covered. Great friends? Yeah, that too. The ability and willingness to deal with math homework? Sloane glares at the math textbook still lying next to her, and picks up the phone again. Hopefully Ferris wouldn't be too "sick" to talk. 


	2. Brian and Ferris

Evil Principals - Chapter 2

By Effervescent Shine

Disclaimer: Um, John Hughes owns just about everything in this story. Except Dominoes. But even still, I don't own that either. (On account of me being to lazy to think up my own Pizza place name…) And uh, yeah. Don't sue. 

A/N: I would just like everybody to pause for a moment and admire this for the glorious day that it is. Oops, sorry, I was being dramatic again. But I never (really, I mean _never_) write stuff that's longer than 1 chapter. I get bored with it…start new stuff. But look! Here we all are, second chapter. Granted, it's with different characters…but it's still the second chapter. (And I'm not sure what exactly my muses have planned (sometimes they can be sneaky) but I'm pretty sure a third chapter's going to come along eventually…cross your fingers.) So, go me! Okay, okay, I'm done now. You can read the fic. 

The phone rings in Ferris' bedroom, slightly muffled from under a pile of clothing. There is nobody there to answer, because Ferris, having impressed his parents with his miraculous recovery from the brink of death, has gone out for pizza. The pizza hadn't so much been Ferris' idea, as it had Cameron's. He had wanted Ferris to meet with his friend Brian and talk – to make sure Brian was okay after a "flare-gun incident" as Cam put it. Which was cool with Ferris, so now he finds himself eating Hawaiian pizza in a corner booth at Dominoes playing psychiatrist to someone who is obviously fine.

"Yeah, and so they got me to write the essay for all of them, probably because they think that because I'm smart I'd be the best, but English isn't really one of my strongest subjects, I'm better at the sciences – did I mention I'm in the physics club?"

Maybe a little sad and in need of a social life, but fine. Besides, Ferris likes meeting new people. It's good to know a lot of different people – it comes in handy sometimes.

Brian's slightly rambling story is interrupted as Simone, a girl from Ferris' class, comes up to the table. 

"Ferris? Ferris, you're okay! Ohmigawd, I was so worried…I heard you were practically dying! And then my boyfriend's cousin's best friend said…" Ferris cuts off Simone's babbling with a shake of his head. He holds up his hand as he finishes chewing his pizza, buying time as he figures what exactly he could get away with here. Finally reaching the decision that Simone is probably just as ditzy, and therefore gullible, as she appears, Ferris says, "Ah, yeah, I was really sick for a while there. It was getting pretty bad…but then my good buddy Brian here," Ferris gestures at Brian with his pizza crust for emphasis, "he donated bone marrow, and frankly, he saved my life. I mean, he literally brought me back from the brink of death. Great guy, that's what Brian is."

Simone looks impressed, and regards a confused-looking Brian with newfound interest. "Wow…that is, like, so totally cool. You must feel like a total hero… anyway, I should get back to my friends. Maybe I'll see you guys around sometime?" Brian smiles shyly at Simone as she winks at the boys and happily bounces back to her own table. Ferris shrugs at Brian as if to say, _well, that's girls for you_ and the boys go back to their pizza and conversation.

* * *

The boys still sit at the table talking, even after the pizza has all been eaten, until Ferris, looking down at half eaten crusts and abandoned pineapple pieces, decides to wrap up the meeting. "Dude," he says abruptly to Brian, "listen, I've gotta go real soon, but I'd like to make sure a few things are clear. You're, like, _okay_ right? I mean, everything's going good with school?"

"Yeah, well, aside from a completely insane principal…yeah, I think things are going to be okay now." Sometime during the evening, Brian had explained to Ferris about his newfound friends, and how much easier he hoped that school would be. 

"Sooo…there's not going to be anymore of this flare gun stuff?" Ferris asks sternly.

"No. No, trust me I…" Brian takes a deep breath. "No, definitely not," he finishes matter-of-factly. Ferris grins at Brian's confidence. It was just earlier that evening that he had been babbling on, unsure of himself. Apparently all he needed was a friend, someone who would listen. _Well anyway,_ Ferris thinks, standing up and stretching, _I got what I came for. Brian is doing fine. Now I can go home, maybe call Sloane, maybe call Cam. Yeah, life is good._

The two boys leave their money and tip and walk out the door together. As they part in the parking lot, each going their own separate ways, Brian stops and calls back to Ferris. "Hey!" he says, "maybe you could get that Simone girl to call me, sometime?"

Ferris grins. _Oh yeah, Brian is definitely doing fine._


End file.
